The present disclosure generally relates to battery operated devices. More specifically, but not by limitation, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods that dynamically adjust power consumption for devices with battery operated motors.
There are a wide variety of battery operated devices containing a motor. These devices can include, for example, process measurement devices, industrial machining tools, printers, appliances, and even power tools. Commonly, these devices use a standard motor drive circuit. Standard motor drive circuits require a fixed level of power in order to rotate the motor. As such, the amount of power that the motor consumes is fixed for a given rotational speed. Also, there is a limited amount of power that the device can supply to the motor. One such device is sold under the trade designation Wireless Pressure Gauge (WPG) available from Rosemount Inc. of Chanhassen, Minn. The WPG uses a standard motor drive to rotate the dial on a faceplate, and has a battery for its power supply.
The battery for such a device will eventually reach a point at which it can no longer deliver power to continuously turn the motor. When this occurs, the voltage level will drop and the device may run the risk of resetting.